Sometimes it freezes in Hell!
by Shanee
Summary: AU after “One Angry Veronica”. Two months after Xmas break, Veronica and Logan are compelled to work on the same journalist assignment and have to go on a road trip in Oregon, but a snowstorm is coming. Oneshot.


**Title:** Sometimes it freezes in hell!

**Author**: Shanee

**Pairing/Characters:** LoVe, Veronica, Logan, Keith, Duncan

**Rating:** NC-17 (graphic sex scenes)

**Spoiler:** AU after "One Angry Veronica".

**Disclaimer:** VM's characters and universe belong to Rob Thomas.

**Summary:** AU after "One Angry Veronica". Two months after Xmas break, Veronica and Logan are compelled to work on the same journalist assignment and have to go on a road trip in Oregon, but a snowstorm is coming. Oneshot.

**A/N:** Veronica never knew about Aaron beating his son in lmy story. I know it's weird and not realistic, but think it isn't. And Veronica doesn't suffer from STD. That was for the AU part.

I wrote this during the mid-season and I didn't know at this time how the show would continue, so it's an idea I had. And it's my first smut fic and my first English fic, and I know I stink at this, but I have this on my computer and I thought why I couldn't post it here.

I don't expect any good reviews of this, but if you have some, feel free to push the button ;-)

Sometimes it freezes in hell!

When the most ostentatious car of the town stops in front of her, she laughs nervously. It's not real. She had to miss some episodes. Last time she checked her agenda, it was question to spend the day with Duncan for a project of newspaper's class. Nowhere she mentioned spending time with Logan. So, why is he waiting for her at 5 a.m. instead of her class partner?

"Where is Duncan?" she asks coldly.

"He can't leave Neptune today. The judge authorized him to see the baby this week-end, so he passes."

"He passes? Without a phone call? And he's the one who knew where Pete lays at rest. Great. As if I need another bad grade this month."

"Don't kill the messenger, but the old bat sent me in as a substitute."

And she thought the day couldn't get any worse. Lucky girl.

She climbs on the passenger seat, and without saying anything he starts the car. The situation doesn't seem to enchant him either.

**xxxxxxx**

She drops her head against the window for thirty minutes, and Logan didn't open his mouth, except to drink his coffee.

"Where are we doing?" she asks.

"Some place called Ashwood, Jefferson County."

"Oregon? No way! I refuse to spend more than a day with you."

"I ensure you I don't like this either. But we have no choice, you need a ride and we both need good grades, so makes this easier and shut up!"

She shrugs and looks back out the window. This trip promises to be long.

**xxxxxxx**

She hates toilets in the highway. It's dirty, stinky and the mirrors always show a not very flattering image of you, disheveled, tired and gloomy. Not that she's concerned by her appearance, anyway.

When she's back in the car, he nibbles some chips he bought.

"If you're hungry, pick up."

"Thanks" she mutters.

It's the first words they exchange since they left Neptune, not exactly the definition of a road-trip between friends. On the other side, they aren't exactly friends anymore.

**xxxxxxx**

The CD starts again when they pass the state border. Veronica rolls eyes. If they listen to "Listen to your heart" one more time… She's going to bite. She doesn't understand how she could have liked this song last summer. Now, it makes her sick. When she realizes Logan is humming to the melody, she bites her bottom lip to not laugh. She's going to wake up soon, there isn't another explication to this surrealistic nightmare.

When she thinks she could be at home, with Wallace to make howl their respective relatives, instead being here, with the worst jackass of earth, she would cry. She understands why Duncan didn't come, but she would prefer going to a slumber party with Dick, Madison and Jackie rather than to spend the weekend with Logan. Life is unfair.

Two months ago, she was seriously considering about make an effort to be his friend again, but like always, he wasted it. And now, she hates him, again.

**xxxxxxx**

"Do you have any other CD or am I being condemned to listen this crap all the day?"

"Sorry, I forgot my Backstreet Boys's." He says, ironically.

"Ohrggggg! I hate you Logan!"

"I know, me too."

"Why are you still acting like the jackass king. It's passé."

"Because you're acting like the bitch queen and I don't deserve it."

"You don't? You're kidding me, right? Do you forget what you did?"

"I did nothing to you, V. So, if you'll excuse me, I have to watch the road."

She doesn't believe it. Her nails penetrate her palms, while she tries to not strangle him.

"Dare to say you forgot Kendall, Mrs. Casablancas, Dick and Cassidy's stepmom."

"I didn't, and Duncan is old enough to make this without my help."

"You disgust me."

"Yeah, it's still me, I'm the big bad boy, the wolf in the sheep-fold. It's obligatorily my fault if your sweat boyfriend cheated on you with the woman I had sex with. Don't worry, I perfectly understand your resentment towards me. It's so much simpler."

"What are you implying?"

Veronica is ready. What can he say, she will not let him destabilize her. Not again, not this time. Nothing in his tortuous mind could reach her, and if he dares to speak about something Duncan missed, she'll slap him.

"You know it well. Why do you need someone else to be angry with? Why do you obstinate to mislead the culprit."

It is unexpected. Logan doesn't seem to speak about her, in spite of the easy joke hit in his sentence. Perhaps, it's only in her mind, perhaps, he doesn't see the possibility of scoffing her. She doesn't know what to think.

"Why are you still refusing to admit that he's not the perfect boy you want him to be? He's my best friend, I know him and he's not the man you dream of."

"Sure and you're totally neutral in this case." She says, sarcastically. "Tell me, if you're so clever, what kind of man do I dream of? You, maybe?"

"Don't be silly, it was not about me. I'm trying to help a friend who wastes her time, not to contribute."

"I don't need your help, but thank you, for everything you did."

Her voice is bitter. Everything would be easier if he wasn't in her life.

She turns to the window and looks at the snow-covered landscape raveling itself. Where is he driving her? To the North Pole? She hasn't the clothes for this weather - she didn't expect to go higher than Frisco, and the car has a better A/C than a heating.

**xxxxxxx**

She's definitely not in a good mood today and Logan is right, she's acting like the First Bitch. But she thinks she has some reasons to act like this.

He put Duncan between Kendall's legs. Because of Logan, her boyfriend cheated on her and she broke up with him. She forgave Duncan, but she can't do the same with Logan. She's mad at him, even if it's Duncan who betrayed her. Don't seek logic. She doesn't understand it herself.

**xxxxxxx**

The sun is gone when they enter in the small town. Following Duncan's instructions, they should meet the man at the café. They park the car in the snowed main street and she shivers when she goes down. It's really cold outside. She will never survive this weekend, she's sure of it. She had to dissatisfy somebody up there, except she really doesn't believe in the existence of this somebody.

The café is warm, cordial and especially empty. They are early. She sits down beside the chimney, and he joins her with their drinks. His cell sounds.

"Yeah! Time hasn't gone up." He smiles. "We're not in a parallel universe. Technology is still here." He picks up. "Hi darling… Nope… Not today, I'm not in town. I'm with your friend Veronica… Yes, exactly… You want to speak to her?" He looks at Veronica and whispers to her. "Sorry, she doesn't." He's back to the cell. "Ok, darling, I'll see you when I'm back. Be nice." He hangs off.

"She kisses you." He winks.

She tightens her teeth.

"You're still seeing her? After what she did?"

"Yep."

"You don't have any self-esteem."

"Nope, but I still have free-sex."

"You're disgusting, you know?"

"Only for you, V. You're the one who has a problem with me fucking Kendall. Why besides? After all, I'm not your boyfriend, so, why are you interested by the fact I'm still fucking her?"

"I'm not. And you can fuck the whole earth, I don't care."

She hates the way he looks at her suddenly. Don't even think that!

"You're jealous."

"I'm not!" She howls.

"You are. It makes perfect sense. You're not mad at Duncan, because you don't really care you broke up, but you're angry with me because I didn't remain alone, waiting for you? Is that it, V?"

"In my worst nightmares surely! You're nothing in my life, Logan, I'm not jealous and I hate you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Really clear." He's still smiling.

**xxxxxxx**

She really hates him saying that. That turns in her mind. He isn't right, she's sure of that. She wouldn't? No way. She hates him. He is back in his jackass shoes. She isn't jealous, she couldn't be. And she never expected him to wait for her, never. Why would she act like this? She's only furious because of what he did to her couple. And she cared about breaking up. She liked being with Duncan, and if Logan didn't screw up, she would still be.

He's wrong, that's all!

**xxxxxxx**

Their appointment came finally and he is sitting at their table. Logan makes the whole interview; he realizes Veronica isn't in the mood to do it. She doesn't seem like she's really all there. She doesn't notice he took her questions prepared the day before. She doesn't even notice they are there, speaking beside her.

It's weird, because it's her interview and she did all the work. But it doesn't bother Logan so much to ask her questions and to put the tape-recorder on.

**xxxxxxx**

"V. Wake up. Pete is going." His voice seems far and she doesn't realize what he's speaking about.

"But… the interview."

"Done. Are you sure you were here the last hour?"

He gives her the tape-recorder and puts his jacket on. She still seems to not understand.

"If you don't believe me, you'll see when you write the article. I did my part. By the way, tomorrow morning you have your appointment to take your pictures."

"Why…"

"Because now it's too late and too dark."

"I know that, thank you. Why did you let me, why did you do the interview without me?"

"You were in the same room, V, physically at least, and I didn't know how to bring you back down to Earth unless I slappped you. I wasn't sure you would appreciate that. Would you?"

She doesn't answer.

"What's next?"

"Find the motel Duncan booked."

"At last a good new. I'm dying of tiredness."

"Of what? You did nothing the whole day, except being seated in a car."

"I beard you, that's enough. Believe me."

"I love you too, V." He smiles.

**xxxxxxx**

Logan opens the door of the booked room and his smile grows when he sees the room's arrangement. She will hate that.

He sits on the edge of the bed and waits until she comes. As expected, she doesn't look happy.

"What's that? What have you been doing?"

"It seems your ex-boyfriend wanted a romantic night of love. Funny, isn't it?"

Veronica runs to check if the bed can be separated.

"Sorry V, it's one bed. I hope you don't move the whole night, don't snore and don't speak."

"You won't verify. You won't sleep here."

"There isn't another room, so, sorry to contradict you, but I will sleep here, in this bed."

"No way. It will freeze in hell before I let you sleep with me."

"You could still sleep on the floor if you're scared I'll take the whole cover."

"Logan, I'm not kidding. You can't sleep in this bed, it's mine."

She jumps under the cover, and her face doesn't look very friendly.

"You know what, V? I preferred you when you were nice." He gives up and leaves the room.

She shrugs, but it takes time before she falls asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

She wakes up early. Her night was restless and she isn't very proud of her behavior with Logan. She's determined to be nicer. It isn't his choice to spend the weekend with her either, and, even if they aren't friends anymore and she despises him, she can make an effort to be kind. It is settled; today, she won't answer his provocations… At least she can try.

Logan sleeps on a camp bed, an empty bottle of vodka nearby. She picks it up and throws it away. She washes quickly and leaves the room. She comes back ten minutes later with two coffees and two pastries and she awakes Logan gently.

"Good morning, it's your wake-up time." She says.

"What time is it?"

"7 o'clock. I'm going take Pete's pictures. You have a half-hour to get ready. Will it be okay?"

He grumbles and hits his head under his pillow.

"Move, grumpy bear. Breakfast is ready."

She catches her bag with her camera and her coffee and leaves the room.

Logan rises an eye, amazed, outside the pillow. He didn't dream, she didn't say anything harsh. What is she premeditating again?

**xxxxxxx**

Snow falls when they leave the small town. The sky is darker and darker and Logan had to turn the headlights on to see the road. He drives fast because the radio says a snowstorm is coming and he wants to reach the highway before it will burst. His car isn't equipped for snowed road and ice.

His CD plays again, but Veronica says nothing. She is listening to the interview and tries to write the article on her computer. Everything would be perfect, if Logan's fast driving didn't make her a little sick. The way he takes the bends could be a little scary if she didn't trust him, but she did, she knows he drives well; only her stomach is a bit sensible.

Outside the wind blows strong, snow gusts violently slap the car and trees sway furiously from side to side. Suddenly a more violent gust deracinates a huge pine and Logan brakes with all his strength.

The car skids, and the tree chops down on the hood.

Logan takes his head out the airbag, knocked. Veronica has her eyes closed; her airbag didn't work and her head bumped into the windshield. Logan hurries up to undo her seat belt and lays her seat back.

"Veronica? Wake up! Open your eyes, please. Veronica, come back right now or I'll slap you!"

Her eyelids move a little and open slowly. She has a bloody bump on her forehead.

"Hey." He smiles, reassured.

"Hi stranger!" Her voice is soft and she smiles too.

"Where are you hurt? Stay laid."

"What was going on?"

"A tree. Are you all right? You are bleeding."

She taps her fingers on the bump.

"It's nothing, just a headache."

He picks her seat back up slowly. He looks very concerned. He wets a tissue with a mineral bottle and wipes up her injury. She wants to smile but it hurts her and the smile becomes a grimace.

"Is it okay?" He asks, worried.

"Yes, thank you." She shivers. "And now, what is the program?"

"You stay here. I will look at the damages."

He goes out. It snows so much that, whereas he doesn't make three steps outside, she can't see him. Everything around is white and dark.

Two minutes later, the door opens again and a snowman rushes into the car.

"Brrr... I'm frozen." He takes off the snow from his clothes, hair and neck. "The car is immobilized for good, I fear. The pine is too big to be moved."

Veronica is playing with her cellular.

"And we don't pick up any network here. Great. We have to reach the town on foot."

"Tricky. We can't see two meters ahead. It's the best way to lose yourself."

"So? What do we do? Stay here and wait?"

"Yep. It's not a so deserted road, somebody will come soon."

She sighs, annoyed, but says nothing and picks up her laptop. It's off and she tries to start it, without success.

"Fantastic. My computer is broken."

"As is my car."

"We haven't the same insurance." She tries to smile, but her eyes are light and wet.

"Sue my car's constructor for the airbag's defection, and with the money buy you a new portable." He smiles.

"Maybe I will, or maybe I'll attack you for being a reckless driver."

"Or you can attack the county for letting the pines become dangerous."

"Or the sky for snowing, that's it?"

"Exactly!" He laughs. "You find the right guilty party."

"And where do I address my claim? Director of Public Relation, Department of Complaint, Cloud Street, Sky?"

"Catch Santa Claus, I'm sure he knows where it is."

They both smile and for a short moment, they forget they're blocked in a car which becomes colder and colder as it goes along.

**xxxxxxx**

He's speaking, but she doesn't succeed to follow the conversation. She's tired and frozen. She's drowsing.

"Hey! Don't sleep. Open your eyes!"

"Why?" She asks weakly.

"Because you have a trauma. You can't sleep. If you do, you risk not waking up."

"Hmm…" She isn't convinced.

"V. Please, don't sleep. I don't need a corpse in my car."

"Don't look like you're worried about me."

"I'm not. But I don't want to have to explain myself to your father."

"I'll try, but I can't promise."

She trembles and her teeth are chattering.

"What's going on with the heating? It's freezing."

"Battery died."

"Already?"

"I think the pine damaged it."

"We'll freeze to death."

"Probably."

"It's not a joke, Logan. I'm frozen, you're frozen and the heating is broken. We're prisoners of a car under one meter of snow. If somebody doesn't come quickly to deliver us, he'll find two iced cadavers, trauma or no trauma." She's just a little upset.

Logan leaves his seat and goes on the back.

"Come here."

"Why?" She asks suspiciously.

"Come and you'll see."

She obeys and sits opposite him.

"Closer." He says while he takes off his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't panic, V. It doesn't involve sex, I'm not that desperate."

"So, why did you take off your clothes?"

He doesn't respond and pulls her against his body. She's reticent and tense.

"Relax and settle comfortably."

She bites her bottom lip, but she tries and lies down his body. He zips his jacket around them.

"Can you explain, now?" She asks, perplexed.

"Nothing warms you up better than the human heat and here I can make sure you don't fall asleep."

"I don't know how you will prevent me from sleeping."

"With my hands."

He puts his hands under her shirt and she gasps and starts.

"Ok, ok, I won't sleep."

He laughs and she pinches him, pleased.

**xxxxxxx**

They have spoken about their respective childhoods, their recurrent nightmares, the list of their favorite things, their regrets and the gossips they heard. They tried all subjects of conversation they thought and nobody came saving them.

The temperature is still icy and outside the snowstorm doesn't get weaker, but against his body, she fells better. She has her ear against his heart and she hears his pulse beat. It beats quickly and hard; she doesn't know it's not his usual rhythm. Her stomach is empty, like his, and they moan often in the same time. In these cases, he hugs her more against him, like they will stop if they are compressed. His hand is in her back, under her shirt, and she says nothing. His fingers are playing with the top of her pants and it's like a caress when they touch her skin. Heat comes from his hands and she thinks there is a fire on her back. She says nothing when he brushes against her spine but she shivers. He thinks she's cold and he presses her harder against his trunk. She tries to not think about his whisper in her hair, she waits for him to sneeze but he doesn't. Her legs are tangled with his. She knows that somewhere his penis is against her leg, but she doesn't know where exactly and that surprises her. She thought he wouldn't be able to control himself, but he is and she's a bit disappointed. She doesn't understand it's really difficult for him to do it and that's why his heart beats so hard. She has her hand against his jeans. She doesn't know what she's doing with her fingers and she wants them to disappear. But she still has them and her hand is clammy. She forgets she despises him. It's a weird experiment being stocked with him.

She is still tired, but it isn't the same tiredness as before. Her headache has mostly disappeared. She's simply bored, like Logan. They renounce to speak because they don't know what else to say.

It is warm and quiet with her in his arms and Logan is falling asleep. He knows she's doing the same but he's too tired to fight it.

They both drowse when a hand clears the snow off a window and a man looks through. He knocks on.

Veronica wants to free herself from Logan's arms and they fall from the seat.

"What's are you doing?" Logan moans.

"There is somebody outside, so help me untie your jacket."

He does it and jumps off the car. The man with snowshoes disappears under his clothes and his beard.

"Nobody's hurt?" he asks.

"My friend has a bump, but nothing broken I think. We're just frozen."

The man laughs.

"You're lucky I wanted to check the road. Otherwise, we would have found you in a couple of days cold as the stone."

"Could you take us into town?" Veronica leaves the car too. "We need some more hot clothes and call a breakdown service for the car."

"It's not urgent for your car, the road is blocked, and for taking you into town, I can't. Night is coming, I must go home or my wife will kill me. But there is a little house near and you'll be able to stay there until the storm stops. So, what do you decide?"

Logan looks at Veronica, who shrugs, and he agrees. The man sets off, Logan takes Veronica's hand and they follow him.

**xxxxxxx**

The man didn't lie when he talked about a little house. It's really little; it's hardly a house. It's more like a cottage, a tiny wood cottage smaller than the Ingalls's house. There is only a main room with something lifelike a bathroom hit over a curtain.

"It's my cousin's pied-à-terre when he chases. You'll be well here the time the storm died." The man explains while he's giving the guided tour. "The bed is clean and comfy. Here, you have some wood for the stove." He opens a little door behind where logs are piled up. "You can have some canned food in this cupboard, I think. Ah no, not much. I hope you like gherkins with nutella. I'll try to come back tomorrow with some food more nutritious." He pulls the curtain off. "And here you have the bathroom, but the water-heating is broken, so you can take only cold showers. It's a stay a bit Spartan, I fear." He seems pleased. "But you're young, you can bear it."

Veronica looks at Logan's face, amused. She's sure it's not his definition of something bearable. She tries to not laugh; it hurts her, and draws compassion on her face.

The man is still giving his guided tour.

"Behind this door, you'll find chemical toilets. Never use it if there is a power failure. In this case, you do it in a chamber pot and throw it outside."

Logan's face is a grimace now. Veronica bites her upper lip, joyful.

"And for now, you have electricity, but it can cease anytime. In this closet, you have many candles and two petrol lights; don't hesitate to use them. I think that is all. I'll come with food tomorrow if the storm gets weaker. May I do anything else? Someone to warn?"

Veronica searches in her purse and gives him a calling card.

"Could you write a letter to my father explaining we're blocked by the storm and he doesn't need to worry about me?"

"I'll do… I'm forgetting your head. Look at my finger and follow it."

He moved his finger in front of her face, up and down, left to right.

"It seems all right." He says confident.

"How do you see that?" Logan is not convinced and he acts like he doesn't trust him.

"I'm a veterinarian and I still remember my first years of medicine. Don't worry about your friend; she will be fine."

He nods them and leaves the house. They are alone now and the room is really dark and cold. The lights fade by moments and the log takes time to burn. Their clothes are totally soaked and they will catch death if they stay immobile.

They both noticed there is only a big bed, but Veronica decided she wouldn't be bitchy today. Moreover she knows that sometimes it freezes in hell.

Without saying a word, she takes all her wet clothes off and puts them to dry. Keeping only her top and her underwear, she takes refuge under the duvet.

After hesitating a short moment, Logan imitates her and rejoins her with the nutella.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'm starved to death." She puts her finger in the jar and licks it.

He does the same. They laugh when they realize they have chocolate all under their faces. They clean mutually. It's the funniest meal they have had in a long time. They eat half of the jar and they're filled up. They feel tired and they stop fighting. She's the first to fall asleep and he doesn't take long to copy her.

**xxxxxxx**

He awakes in the middle of the night. The fire of the stove creates some strange hollows in the room. He's not warm but he's known worse. He detects she trembles under the duvet. Her teeth are chattering and she's really pale. He pulls her against his body, trying to warm her. She doesn't wake up but she notices his movement and she murmurs a sleepy Thank You. It's immediately better and she calms down again.

**xxxxxxx**

She opens her eyes at dawn. She's still lying against him and she feels well. It's warm and soft between his arms. He hugs her really close and has one hand at the bottom of her back and the other on her shoulder. She's sure he has a cramp, but he doesn't move and she thinks maybe he's sleeping. She can't verify because if he isn't, she would have to move and she doesn't want that. She's really well here. She's trying to sleep again, because she's still a bit tired.

He doesn't sleep deeply and he's conscious she awoke and she remained close to him. He's glad; he doesn't want to move either. He's not cold anymore; the heat of her body waves warms him and he likes it. Perhaps it's a bit too much hot. She huddles up against him in her sleep and mumbles something he doesn't understand. It's definitely too hot. He's glad she's not awoken anymore. He doesn't want to get her angry.

She dreamed a little and it was a nice dream. She doesn't remember why Logan was in it, but she doesn't care; he didn't ruin her dream. She awakes again because his heart beats faster against her ear. She doesn't understand why, then she does and she smiles.

She looks at him innocently.

"Hi grumpy bear."

"Hey. Nice sleep?"

"Yep." She puts her chin against his chest. Her smile doesn't escape him.

"Don't take it for you." He says a bit embarrassed.

She doesn't have a problem understanding what he's talking about.

"I don't." She tries to say that the most seriously she can and she succeeds. After all he's a man hardly awoken and everybody knows what happens to a dick in the morning.

He looks at her, incredulously. He didn't expect for her to react like that. On the other hand he's relieved; she's most bearable when she doesn't argue and he feared she would misunderstand and would have a grudge against him. It's not his fault. He tries to not think he has a girl in his arms, but his body doesn't understand this girl is no good. He doesn't sleep often with a girl and it's surely the first time he slept beside a girl without having any sexual idea. He's no customer of chastity. On the other hand he can't stop himself from regretting she doesn't take it for her. He doesn't really know why. It's certainly by curiosity. It would be interesting to know how she would react if she did. He's pretty sure she wouldn't take it well, but if she would… He's intrigued about what she would do, and especially about how, he, would react if she did. He's not sure he would like the answer.

He's still looking at her and she keeps it up. From pleased her look becomes interrogative, then neutral; at least she tries. He feels a bit uncomfortable. It's like she can read his mind and he doesn't like this idea. He must compose his gaze to be sure she doesn't see in him something he prefers to hide, and it's exhausting. He knows he wears a mask and that suits him perfectly. He doesn't want anyone to discover the real him. Nobody does, not even him. He's not ready for that.

He's warmer and warmer, she's still leant against his body and they still stare at each other. It became a kind of fight. But her look is more intrusive than his and he feels like he's going to lose the game. He feels he's getting weaker and he knows all his body is dropping.

"I need a shower." He suddenly frees himself from her.

"But there is no warm water."

"That's the point." He runs towards the 'bathroom'.

She smiles; she won.

**xxxxxxx**

When he comes back, she put a new log in the stove and she's making some coffee, except that doesn't smell like coffee in spite of the resemblance.

He found a robe; what is good because he succeed to wet his t-shirt. However he's still cold; the water was really icy, so he would like rejoining the heat of the bed. He can't. She took the duvet, which is wound around her. Fortunately for him, she comes back towards the bed with both their mugs of 'coffee' and they can shelter under the duvet. She holds a mug out to him and it warms his fingers.

"Thanks." He drinks a mouthful and it went down the wrong way. He coughs.

"Too hot?" She asks innocently, but she didn't taste her own beverage.

"Taste it!" She obeys prudently and she spits out immediately her mouthful. "Next time you taste before me, ok?"

She laughs. "I said to myself it didn't smell coffee."

"You knew it?" He seems scandalized. "And you gave it to me? You take me for your guinea-pig?"

He put the two mugs on the bedside table and makes up a threatening face. "You will regret your want to poison me."

He jumps on her and begins to tickle her. She gasps and shouts. She can't escape from him, so she tries and succeeds in tickling him back. They laugh noisily, and then they fight nicely until they are out of breath. But no one wants to resign to give up, so they're still clinging to each other tickled flesh while they try to recover their breath.

The fight is over and they didn't move; they're still laying on the bed almost in each other arms. They are something like friends again. She's aware she doesn't despise him anymore and he knows she is. They stay here, quiet and rested. They're like in peace and they look at each other without ulterior motives.

He needs to relax his fingers and he gives them a walk on her skin. She shivers when she feels a stroke on her nape and her shoulder, and she doesn't notice that she approaches him instinctively. His kind of caress is really relaxing and she feels she will fall asleep if she doesn't find a way to stay awake. His robe is undone and her hands climb on his back; she thinks drawing arabesques but she realized suddenly it's the first time she sees him without a shirt and there is something wrong. He got tense when she caressed her fingers on this part of his body, but it's the softest stroke his back knew. His heart almost stop while her fingers discovers his scars. He tries to take his pulse back to the normal but he fails to act like it is nothing. Veronica knows something else he wanted to hide from her, and strangely, he feels calmed.

She's still following his scars with her fingers and she cries silently. She feels devastated. She's angry he said nothing and she hates herself for never noticing, even when they were together.

He doesn't notice she's crying until he feels her tears against his skin. He moved her slightly away to look at her. When he crosses her gaze, she bites her lips and chokes a sob. She can't support his glance without crying more. She wants to say she's terribly sorry but her words are blocked in her throat. He seems to understand all the same.

He dries her tears softly and kisses her forehead. She hugs him desperately. He whispers, "it's nothing", in her hair to calm her but he's more impressed he wants to recognize it. He's used to meeting people who refuse to see the abuses he undergone and it's the first time he's confronted with someone who suffers FOR him. Lilly knew, but she never said something or acted like it was important. She was so convinced it was nothing that she could fuck his father. He thought for a long time Veronica knew, because Lilly and her talked about everything and kept no secrets from each other. Now he knows he was wrong. Veronica never acted like it was nothing, only she didn't know.

His hands are still walking on her skin and his caresses appease her. He plays nicely on her waist and she has goose bumps. She shivers and his arms makes more wrapping and warmer. She feels safe against him even though she knows he's the one who needs a safe place, not her. She still has her hands on his back and she wants him to know she's here and she won't leave. She writes on his skin all she feels: she's sorry, she's furious against herself for never noticing, she hates his father more than she hated him before, she wants to protect him, even if she knows he doesn't need protection anymore, and she refuses to let him down again, to run when he wants to drive her away. She writes, behind his jackass mask there is a strong young man, most sensible he wants somebody to know, and she likes him even if she doesn't know how to act in front of him. She wants to be his friend again, not like they were in Lilly's time or like after they broke up, not even like during the summer or the time they dated. She doesn't really know what kind of friends she wants them to be, but she wants to discover it with him. She writes all these things in his skin, but she feels sadder because she's aware he can't understand what she wrote; if she drew arabesques on his back, it would be the same for him.

She sniffs and quickly wipes a tear off, but not so quickly to be unnoticed. He stops her arm and looks at her. He wants to know why she's crying again; he doesn't like seeing her cry and if he can remove the tears on her face, he will. What he sees in her eyes amazes him. He never expected to read in her glance something like that. She never looked at him with so much sadness, kindness, friendliness, regret and affection. He strokes the place where a tear had laid and smiles mercifully. She blushes slightly and diverts her gaze.

He still holds her arm between his fingers and he takes her hand to his mouth. He kisses it softly; he doesn't fear her reaction anymore. She closes her eyes while he's kissing along her arm. He comes to her throat and his breathing stickles her. He kisses her eyelids and she smiles at him. His glance is full of feelings for her too and he smiles back. He doesn't kiss her lips and that surprises her. She feels a bit disappointed but his mouth is already back on her throat.

One of his hands is still on the bottom of her back and the other stays chaste on her stomach, playing with her navel, never going under her top, like he was waiting for an invitation to pursue higher. She puts her hand on his and guides it to push back the textile borders. It takes time before he moves forward to her breast. His mouth is walking on her skin and each kiss is longer and more passionate than the previous. She closes her eyes again when he adventures his mouth higher than her stomach. He goes so gradually that the feeling of his hesitant lips under her busts makes her almost faint. It's difficult for her to stay inactive at this time; she wants to participate and not only receive, but he doesn't let her. It's the way he found to thank her to really like him and he wants nothing to hasten.

He plays a long time with her nipples, kissing and licking them, while his hand seems blocked to the top of her panties, playing with the rubber band without going underneath. She wonders if his goal is to torture her and if she's condemned to stay passive. When he finally makes up his mind, she wants him so badly that she laughs nervously.

All her body stretches out tensely when his finger goes in her. She feels well and warm and wet. She thinks he knows his job perfectly. He puts a second finger in her and she stops a groan. She doesn't understand how he can be concentrated on her bust while raising the velocity of his fingers. He's still kissing her breast and his other hand frees her of her top. She hopes he will raise his head; she wants to catch his glance and for him to understand she will come soon if he continues, but he doesn't. She really wants to resist, but he doesn't make it easy. She's not used to being so excited at this time of the game.

His mouth is going lower and she can't stop herself from panicking. She doesn't like what she thinks he's about to do, but she doesn't find how to tell him to stop. Anyway she can't speak; her words are blocked in her throat again. Maybe he understands what she's stressing about, because his mouth doesn't join his fingers. He goes slowly lower, kissing her legs while his fingers make her groan.

She vibrates under his kisses and strokes and he's aware she's fighting to keep her control. He decides it's time for her to have a break and he lets her rest. She tries to calm herself while he takes off her panties. She has little girl's knickers, purple with a white daisy, and it makes him smile. He's sure she doesn't wear it when she expects to have sex. It's the kind of underwear a girl wears only when she's certain to never have to unbutton her pants. He knows what else that signifies. Of course Duncan had a romantic weekend with her in mind, but now he's certain she didn't. And he's happy with that.

She shivers when he kisses her foot. She has tiny feet and he likes them, because they're like her, small, delicate and strong all at the same time. On the other hand he hates them because they allow her to run far every time she thinks she will be in emotional danger, whereas they bring her in many places where she can be in physical danger. He would like to have a power on them, to protect her from herself.

His lips take their time to go up along her legs. She's not used to being patient and she wonders what he's doing, but it's not unpleasant at all. It's the first time a man has taken care of her with so much care. She's not an expert in sex and she couldn't want what she ignored. With Duncan it was good, but preliminaries were only body friction, passionate kisses and fast strokes. Nothing comparable with what she lives now. She thinks Logan is making her more exigent for the future.

His lips didn't ignore a part of her body; he tasted her whole legs. He knows more about her, like she doesn't shave her legs but plucks them, and that's why they are so soft, or like her skin has a perfume of peach he doesn't succeed to know if it's her own or the one of her soap.

He knows she's a little tense when his mouth goes closer of her pussy, that's why his hand stroked her abdomen while he goes up along her legs. She hopes he forgets his idea to walk his mouth there but she isn't fulfilled. His lips continue to go higher and his kisses are softer and softer. His whisper against her skin is like a breeze, which make her shiver. She's so well she doesn't notice immediately when his tongue is playing with her intimate flesh. She's nervous again, but she wants to give him a chance and she tries to not think about what he's doing and why it disgusts her. She tries to relax herself and she thinks about butterflies and kitties playing in a field. But her dream is rapidly blurred; his tongue is going into her more deeply and she's sure her stomach is on fire. His tongue's movement is going faster and she bites her bottom lip to stay calm. She drives her hands violently into the mattress and her whole body is tense by the unexpected pleasure he gives her. His hand approaches hers and she clings to him while his tongue makes her groan loudly. She hears her blood beat her temples, the rhythm of her heart is almost scary and she had frissons everywhere. She's certain she won't resist to another flash of pleasure.

He's on the point doing the match point. He feels her nails penetrating in his hand as his lips suck her flesh, and his fingers come into her again. When they press her edge and his teeth gently bite her flesh, he knows he's won. She arches, she's hardly biting her lips to not scream and she gasps.

He dries his mouth and goes up towards her face. She's trying to get her breath back and she looks like she isn't here anymore. She still has her hand cling to his and his captive fingers try to stroke the back of her hand. He lies down near her and looks at her astonished face. She notices, finally, his presence beside her and comes back to earth. He smiles at her; pleased to see she looks totally peaceful. All her figure thanks him.

She makes a huge effort to move and puts her lips on his. She kisses him passionately and he hugs her. When they separate, he softly kisses her hair and lets her rest. He sees she's exhausted and he's quite proud of himself. He looks totally satisfied of what he did and she laughs at him. He robs her of one kiss to stop her and she settles down comfortably against him.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep almost immediately.

**xxxxxxx**

She feels warm and rested when she opens her eyes. She's alone under the duvet and still naked. He comes out of the 'bathroom' with an empty saucepan and smiles when he sees her awake.

"Hey." He sits on the bed.

"Hi." She smiles him.

"Did you sleep well?"

She agrees and he tenderly catches her lips with his.

"Do you know where my clothes are?" She asks when they stop.

"No idea." He's kissing her again while his foot is trying to push her shirt under the bed.

Suddenly he pushes the duvet back and she howls.

"What the hell are you doing?" She's trying to hide her.

"I'm appreciating the perfection of your body."

"Don't!" She flushes and catches the duvet. "And it's freezing."

"It's not and you perfectly know. You're looking for a wrong pretext."

She shrugs mischievously; she got back the duvet and she's hidden again. He laughs and doesn't resign; he rejoins her under to kiss her more passionately.

Little by little their kiss becomes less intense and more tender and full of complicity. His hand is going down again and she shivers by anticipation. This time it's more balanced; she's not condemned to stay passive and she intends to take advantage of it. She's capturing his tongue with her lips until he kisses her back. She's playing with his lips when his fingers start to caress her flesh once more, and she's tense again, but it's not of anxiety anymore.

He's kissing her ear, licking, sucking and biting it, when the whistle of the kettle reminds his of the resolutions he took before she woke up and tempted him again. He stops with regrets what he was doing. She's a little confused and he reassures her by kissing her nose gently.

"To be continued. Duty calls me." He says dramatically.

He gets up and takes the kettle behind the curtain of the 'bathroom'.

"May I have your robe please?" She asks him.

"Why?"

"Because I am the one who needs it; I'm naked and you're not."

"It doesn't bother me."

She can't see him, but she's sure he's proud of himself.

"Logan!" She tries to make her voice severe, but she knows she failed to frighten him.

He comes back, smiling, and holds the robe out to her. She puts it on quickly under the duvet and he laughs seeing her so shy, especially after what they did.

She finds something in the pocket and she doesn't believe it.

"Like that, you didn't know where my clothes were?" She said, wrongly furious.

She found her panties and he looks at her as innocently he can.

"And where should I search for my top? In your shoes maybe?"

"I don't know. You can take my sweater if you want."

She comes beside him, in front of a table full of new things.

"What are those?"

"The vet came while you slept and he brought some stuff. His wife cooked us a pie, a soup and a quiche."

"Nice."

"Yep, and he printed the mail your father sent you… I didn't read it."

She laughs and kisses his cheek.

"That's why?"

"To thank you."

"I'm looking forward to receiving your reward for what I did in the bathroom."

"What did you do?"

"A bath with almost warm water is waiting for you."

She looks astonished.

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

He laughs and she slaps him in revenge. But it's a really nice attention and she likes it.

**xxxxxxx**

She lies at the window, lost in Logan's huge sweater, drinking the real coffee he made. Outside the snowstorm seems weaker; the sky is lighter but it's still snowing. It's 3 p.m. and the sun stays hid behind the clouds. She's happy to be here, inside.

She's playing with her father's mail as he joins her and puts his arms around her.

"I love my clothes on you."

She smiles.

"What did he say?"

He didn't read it, but he's really curious to see how Keith reacted to knowing that his precious daughter was blocked in one room with him.

"It's more a letter to Duncan, because he doesn't know he didn't come."

Okay, he'll never see.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because, if you forgot, he's not a huge fan of you."

"It's a shame, but I deserve it… What did he write to Duncan?"

"He advises him to really take care of me and to not take advantage of the situation, because he has friends in the Russian mafia." She smiles at him, but he doesn't.

"He still thinks your dating him."

His voice is bitter. He doesn't know why he's upset to realize that, but the fact is he is and not a little.

She's a bit surprised of his tone.

"Yes, I didn't feel like telling him we broke up again and what the reason was. I don't like when he's worried about me and I didn't need more compassion. Moreover I don't want him despises Duncan again."

"Why do you care about their relationship?" He doesn't understand her, and then it becomes pretty clear in his mind. "You still love him!"

"Yes, I am." She says it like it was obvious and he feels something cold invading him.

She doesn't understand why he acts so distant suddenly. She still loves Duncan, that's a fact she can't deny and she doesn't want to, but it's not a big deal.

"He's my first love. I don't want to hate him, in spite of the fact that we broke up. I will always have some feelings for him. So, yes, I still love him, but I'm not in love with him anymore."

Cold leaves him and he puts her in his arms again. She laughs.

"You don't need to be jealous."

"I'm not." He said assuredly.

"Of course, you're not." She laughs more and he pinches her waist.

She frees herself from him and runs to pulls her pants on.

"Come to fight outside if you're a man."

He looks at her, amazed; she's definitely crazy, and he imitates her.

**xxxxxxx**

She scoffs at him, throwing him snowballs, and he tries to catch her, but she runs faster and he stumbles constantly in the snow. Finally he succeeds to catch her and they fight and roll in snow.

She puts snow in his neck and he gets his revenge immobilizing her under him and kisses her intensely.

**xxxxxxx**

They're back inside. They took off their wet clothes and they're warming up in front of the stove. They were really soaked and they rub each other energetically.

"I found a bottle of wine behind the logs. Surely not a good vintage, but it will be enough for warm wine. Interested?"

"You want me to get drunk?" She smiles.

"Absolutely." He smiles too.

"You have my vote."

He gets up and he's going to make the drink. She catches a book and it makes her comfortable to read it. He comes back quickly with two mugs.

"Taste first." She says when she takes hers.

"I'm really hurt you don't trust me."

"I distrust your revenge."

"You don't need to. I know the difference between wine and chicory."

Nevertheless he tastes a whole mouthful and seems satisfied. Reassured she does the same. He catches another book and settles down, putting his head on her thighs.

**xxxxxxx**

They're reading in silent for a long time. Night is fallen and the fire is getting weaker; the logs burned almost entirely.

Suddenly he closes his book and takes hers from her hands.

"What are you doing?" She protests.

"I finished mine and I don't know yours."

"Then you take it?" She looks astonished.

"Yep."

She knows he's not serious and wants only a pretext to squabble with her, but she's decided to not play the game and she gives up her book to him.

"Okay. I wish you a good reading. Good luck!"

"Why would I need luck?"

"_Mrs. Bovary_ is known as the worst classical book on earth." She smiles him roguishly.

He shrugs and begins to read the novel. He's not afraid of a challenge.

Ten minutes later, he's still reading the first paragraph and he's not so certain he wants to read this book. Maybe he overestimated his ability to do so.

He looks at her with doggy eyes, but she's dived in _The Hitchhikers Guide_ and she refuses to notice him, even when he bites her toes.

He gives up; he knows he deserves it. He's going to warm the supper.

**xxxxxxx**

Dirty empty plates and bowls are put on the table and fire is burning again. Lain on the floor, they're playing to a scrabble game.

They squabble often; because he refuses her words he didn't ear, and she never forgets to tell him it's not the correct orthography. Nevertheless there are many words on the game board and not much letters in the bag anymore.

"You can't do 'Xmas' with my 'sex'." He objects.

"Why? You don't know maybe what Xmas is?" She makes fun of him gently.

"Very funny. No, I refuse you take the X of my sex for a word like this, they belong to two different worlds."

"Too bad for you, I take the points."

She's about to win the game, and she likes it. She played often with her parents when she was a child, and that's why it's so easy for her to triumph over him. He accepts his lose quite well and doesn't give up, even if he can't make up.

She puts her last letter on the board and he applauses politely.

"Thank you." She kisses him quickly.

She throws a last look to the board before putting the letters away, and she becomes conscious of the nature of the words he put. She wrote denial, he wrote desire. She put soap and he placed sex. She wrote reckon, sage and shield; he wrote lust, keen, fantasy, panting and with her 'sure' he made pleasure.

She rolls eyes, laughing.

"What?"

"Nothing." She laughs frankly.

"I lost and I have to bear you laughing at me."

"I'm not."

She thinks he's really touching when he acts like a grumpy kid, and she settles to accept what she has in mind. She kisses him warmly and makes him lift.

"What…"

She puts her finger on his lips and drives him towards the bed. She turns off the lights, keeping only the glow of the fire, and comes back to him.

He's sat on the edge of the bed and she climbs on top of him to catch his lips. He falls slowly backwards, his hands on her waist.

He looks pleased but surprised, and she whispers to his ear two words of justification: "loser's pride." Suddenly he doesn't regret to have lost anymore.

**xxxxxxx**

She leaves his lips and takes him his shirt off. He blocks her in his arms and kisses her bust avidly. She has her legs around his waist and she huddles up against him stronger when he's kissing her throat and her head is falling backwards. He has one hand on his nape to retain her and the other on the bottom of her back. Her mouth is back on his neck and she kisses him warmly. Slowly she begins to go along his throat and trunk, and her whisper makes him shiver. She's still kissing him when her hand catches her purse and is searching inside. She draws on his skin with her tongue and he holds his breath when she slides his boxers along his legs. She kisses him again and he looks at her, interrogative. She smiles at him and she seems fully confident. He's going to put his hands under her underwear, but she stops him firmly.

"It's not my turn." She whispers to his ear and her lips are going down kissing his chest again.

Her hands tear up the packaging of the condom she takes in her purse, while she goes down very slowly.

Suddenly she feels shy and her hands are trembling when she touches his cock. He tries to help her but she pushes his hand back and grasps his tough dick. He gets tenser while she slowly threads the condom on him. He closes his eyes when he feels her hesitant mouth kissing his rod.

She doesn't know exactly what to do; she's not really an expert; she did it only one time before and she's certain she wasn't good at all. But she wants to give him as much pleasure as he gave to her, so she tries. And he thinks she does it pretty well. Many girls did it to him and she's surely not the worst. She's just not confident enough and she changes her mind too often. It will be perfect if she didn't hesitate so much.

She's kissing and sucking it, her hand stroking his balls gently. Her teeth bite him softly and he shivers. He knows it's a question of seconds he comes.

"V?" His voice is uncertain, his breathing loudly and his body tenser and tenser.

Her hand catches and strokes his. He squeezes it and gasps.

He catches her and hugs her. She looks anxious and he hurries up to kiss her to reassure her.

"Thank you." He mumbles.

She smiles appeased.

**xxxxxxx**

He's deeply asleep. She's not and she sits in front of the stove. Logan's sweater is so large she can put her knees inside. She's reading her book, but she doesn't succeed to concentrate herself. She has too many things in mind.

She knows their little weekend is going to end and she doesn't know how. How will they act tomorrow, when they're back in reality? Will they still be friends or will they despite each other again? She's aware she was not fair with him lately and maybe he's not so wrong when he says she's jealous. On the other hand, there is a fact she's certain of; she's not about to forgetting this weekend; she doesn't want to erase it.

She knows it will be difficult but she wants to keep Logan's friendship. She thinks she's a bit hypocritical, because it's not really friendship what it is between us, but she's too afraid to formulate the other word, even to think about it. She can deal with friendship, so it will be friendship, that's all.

She's thinking about Duncan and their relationship. This one is definitely and only friendship from now on. It's become too difficult for them to be more. There are too many unvoiced comments, remorse and regrets between them. They changed too much lately; events of this year moved them away from each other. Duncan's infidelity just made her became aware it was over.

She doesn't know what Logan has in mind and that frightens her a little. She will know soon.

But their escapade out of reality is not yet done and she intends to take advantage of it until the end.

**xxxxxxx**

She goes in bed and huddles up against his body. She thinks she will miss sleeping in his arms. He hugs her and she murmurs "Good night". She's closing her eyes when he kisses her mouth.

"What time is it?" He asks, half-asleep.

"One in the morning."

"It's too early to sleep."

"You're the one who's sleeping."

"Not anymore."

She laughs and he smiles her.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just looking at you."

"Seems boring. Can I sleep?"

"No."

"Then what can I do?"

"I don't know. Find yourself."

She doesn't believe him! And he's smiling more. Okay, he wants to play that game, she'll play, but she will be the winner again!

Without warning she catches his ear with her teeth and begins to nibble it. She chuckles and he makes her a love bite on her collarbone.

"You cheated!"

"Why?" He says candid.

"You said you wanted to only looking at me, so you can't do anything else."

"It's boring."

"As I said."

"Too bad. I changed the rules." He smiles and kisses her lips with ardor. He puts his tongue as far in her mouth as he can and it's a kiss to take down her teeth. She returns his kiss to him with, at least, as much passion. It almost hurts them and she drives in her nails in his back. He clasps her so hard she can hardly breathe. He captures her tongue with his muscular mouth and she protests by biting his lips right afterwards. The taste of blood in their mouth surprises them both. He crushes her under him and bites her in return. It hurts her and she shouts. She pushes him back fiercely and reverses him on the bed. For a second, he wonders if she's really furious against him, but she squeezes her legs around his hips and kisses him again. Their tongues are fighting strongly and he succeeds in making her roll under him again without breaking their brutal kiss. She's trying to resist and he immobilizes her arms above her head. They're still kissing and she bites his tongue to protest. He has all of his weight on her tense and stirring up body and she groans. He moves his head back and looks at her. She's panting but her eyes are still fighting.

"Give up!" He whispers.

"Never." She articulates wildly and she takes advantage as he slackens the pressure of his hands on hers, to free herself. He's surprised and yields under her assault. There is nothing behind his back and he's embracing her while they fall from the bed. He groans when his body runs up against the ground and he rolls on the bedside rug. He crosses her glance, which is still quarrelsome and passionate, and he knows this girl wants him to fuck her badly. He smiles, proud to have awake the other Veronica, but she doesn't leave him time to enjoy it and catches his lips again to remove this self-esteem smile of his face. Their kiss is so brutal that their teeth are running up.

She can feel his raising desire against her body and her hand leaves his back to go to the meeting of his boxer. He stops her hand firmly and says, "No", of a tone without counterpart. She looks bewildered. He takes his sweater off her quickly and catches her tits with his firm hands and his teeth. His strokes are strong and he bites her nipples; he seems starved of her body. It aches her a little, but she doesn't hate this feeling of combined pain and desire, on the contrary, and she's the first surprised.

She arches when he slides his fingers inside her body and her nails rake his back. She's panting and he's still biting her busts. She's fighting herself to not moan, to not give him the satisfaction of the intense pleasure he's giving to her.

"Stop it." She murmurs, about to weaken. But he doesn't hold account of her request. She hates him.

She profits his hands are busy, to catch his dick and she grips it as strong as she can. He shouts and frees her.

"What's the hell…" He's fulminating and she laughs frankly. He blocks her arms in her back and kisses her with furor.

She perhaps has immobilized hands, but if he thinks it will be enough to stop her, he dreams awoke. Her legs are vigorously squeezing his hips and his dick is trying at all costs to free itself of the piece of textile, which retains it.

"Veronica…" His voice is begging his face reflects the fight he's delivering against his own body.

"What is it?" She asks wrongfully ingenious.

"You know it well… but we can't." He looks tortured and truly sorry.

"Why?" This time she doesn't really understand.

"I don't have only one of them."

She can't stop herself from laughing.

"Logan Echolls without a provision of condom… If somebody had said to me that I would live long enough to see that, I wouldn't have believed it."

"It's not funny, I ensure you. And I have some in the car, I didn't think I would need it."

She kisses him and squeezes her legs tighter around him.

"V…" He's almost begging her.

"I don't care." She whispers and he doesn't believe she said that.

"Veronica…"

"What?" She doesn't understand why he looks shocked. "I have nothing, unless you have something…"

"I don't."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Do you take the pill?"

"Have you ever hear of the morning after pill? And tomorrow we'll be back in the civilization, where I'll be able to find a pharmacy. Reassured?"

He kisses her for any answer. It's a kiss full of tenderness and softness, and she relaxes under the strokes of his fingers on her body. He kisses her skin softly and frees her of her wet panties. He takes off his boxer and comes back kissing her lips.

She's tense again and moans when he penetrates her. It's soft and warm, and suddenly she understands why so many people prefer the pill and the test HIV rather than the condom.

She's kissing his throat avidly and he feels her nails scratching his back. He knows he will have other scars tomorrow, but these ones, he will be proud of being able to show. He hugs her more; he wants to go further in her.

It's not the first time he doesn't put a condom; he did it once with Lilly, but it was her idea in order to upset her mother and he feared that she would fall pregnant only to make her mother insane. Now he can fully appreciate the new sensations he feels and he likes it. That wouldn't be worse if he would have a stable relation in order to change.

They're both sat and she has her legs around his hips. They kiss and hug each other passionately, hopelessly, as if their lives depended on it. She's so deeply pressing his burning body against hers that she doesn't feel anymore her members. He has one hand in her nape, his fingers tangled in her wet hair, to retain her head close to his when she arches, and the other on her kidneys to clasp her against him still more. They're moving together, in the same rhythm, wishing the same thing at the same time; they're really doing nothing anymore but one, the same flesh joining together two hearts, vibrating of desire, passion and ecstasy. They groan in concert. Her stomach is in fire and her heart is throbbing so strong she thinks it's going to take down itself. All her body is traversing by fast tremors and she knows she's about to lose control. But she doesn't care anymore to lose the game. The room is turning around her, more and more quickly, and she doesn't see anything except Logan. She's clinging to him desperately while she's falling. He can't hold on anymore, he knows he must give up or his heart will explode and his body will blaze up. His last movements make her cry so loudly she almost faints, and he gives up.

They fall down slowly to the carpet; they stay embraced and he's still inside her. Their hearts are beating strong and it will take time before they recover their breath.

"I love you." The words have escaped him and he bites his lips. She smiles and she feels a laughter going up in her. She bites her lips too to retain it.

"I mean I… I…"

"Forget it. I didn't hear anything." She kisses him softly. She knows he doesn't really believe what he said. He's not in love with her; both of them know it.

She huddles closer to him and he catches and draws the duvet on them. He kisses her. She's falling asleep.

**xxxxxxx**

He's looking at her; she looks so appeased when she's sleeping. He kisses tenderly her forehead and her hair. He doesn't succeed to find the sleep; he's still thinking about the words he said and he's scared. Not because he said them, it's not the fist time, but because he's becoming aware he really thinks them. And he doesn't want to love her; he refuses to fall in love with Veronica Mars again. He knows it's hopeless and suicidal. He doesn't need his life getting worse.

But the words are blocked in his throat and hurt him. It's as if they choked him. He knows they need to go out. She's deeply asleep, it doesn't risk much; then he frees them.

"I love you Veronica." His voice is hardly a murmur and he feels better. She's still sleeping, she didn't hear, she'll never hear.

Now, he can sleep too.

**xxxxxxx**

It's warm under the duvet. He's sleeping on his belly, his arm on her stomach, his head in her neck. Something scrapes his nose and he's about to sneeze. He opens his eyes and draws aside his head of her hair wicks. She's waking up and smiles seeing him.

"Hey gorgeous." He kisses her nose.

"Hi grumpy bear." She whispers and hugs him gratefully.

"Some coffee?"

She agrees and he goes up. She is stretching and smiling while he walks naked in the room. She lets escape an admiring sigh.

"What are you doing?" He asks, falsely dissatisfied.

"I'm watching the view."

"And? Your opinion."

"Not so bad." She laughs.

"Only? For the worth, I get dressed."

She mumbles her dissension but catches her own clothes and does the same. Then she joins him.

"You're not funny." She pretends to be sulky and he steals her a kiss. She protests highly.

"Yes, I know, but you like it."

She seems offended and she threatens him. He stops her hands and kisses her ardently. She kisses him back and someone knocks on the door.

**xxxxxxx**

The vet's pickup enters in the town and stops in front of the drugstore. Veronica goes down from the car and Logan leans by the lowered pane to kiss her.

"I'll wait for you by the mechanic."

She smiles at him and goes into the store. It's more a grocer than a drugstore she thinks when she sees the departments full of everything except what she needs. She doesn't have any other choice; she has to ask the saleswoman. It's a small granny who is smiling to her.

"What can I do for you, my child?"

"Do you have a morning after pill?" She asks precipitately.

"I beg you pardon?" She didn't hear and Veronica blushes.

She repeats slower and the old lady shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I haven't that in stock. But I have pills."

"Never mind." Veronica greets the old woman and leaves the shop. It's not a big deal; she'll find some on the way back.

**xxxxxxx**

Logan's car is parked in front of the garage and Logan is sat upon the hood. The sheet is rectified and the windshield is replaced, but Logan doesn't look happy.

"It's already repaired?" Veronica is astonished.

"Nope. They don't have a part for the engine and they will not have it before tomorrow, at least. We are stuck here for another night."

"It's not so catastrophic. Unless you can't already bear me anymore."

"Don't be silly." He takes her in his arms and kisses her hair affectionately. "But I warn you, it's out of question I sleep on the camp bed."

She laughs and smacks him nicely.

"You found what you were looking for?"

"They haven't, but tomorrow will not be too late."

"If you say so."

**xxxxxxx**

They spend the rest of the day to visit the very tiny town, to play in the snow and to discuss with the residents. Veronica made many pictures she's proud about and Logan invited her to eat in the only restaurant of the town. It was really tasty and that surprised them agreeably.

Night has finally come and they join their room. As promised, she lets him sleep in the bed with her. Even if the term "sleep" is not really adapted to their program.

When the sun rises, it finds them deeply asleep but not for a long time. Their night was short, really.

The chambermaid awakes them when she comes to clean the room and they hurry to get ready.

The mechanic doesn't yet receive the spare part and that doesn't annoy Logan. He begins to like this town. Veronica starts to worry but she doesn't want to show it. It will still be possible tomorrow. And she would have to have very bad luck if she were to get pregnant after only one time.

**xxxxxxx**

He's sat on the café and look at her coming and sitting in front of him. She seems annoyed and throws her helpless cellular on the table. The storm has deprived the town of any way to contact the civilization and the only computer with Internet is assailed.

"Then?" He puts his hand on hers.

"He still didn't answer my mail. Do you think I have to worry?"

"No, I don't think so. He's probably busy running after somebody and he knows he doesn't need to worry about you because you're with boy-scout Duncan." He smiles, ironic, and she laughs.

"Hey, it's your friend I remember you."

"I know, but it's true, sometimes in front of him I feel ashamed. He's too clean, it's not healthy."

She's laughing more and he's thinking about the next. How will they act after this weekend, especially in front of theirs friends and family?

"And he's still in love with you."

Her laughter ceases immediately.

"No, he's not. It's over." She protests vehemently.

"Perhaps it's over for you, but certainly not for him."

"You're wrong, I ensure you. He moved on." She kisses him above the table.

When he kisses her back, he stops suddenly and he moves away.

"What?" She doesn't understand his reaction and why he looks like he saw a ghost.

"Your dad just passes the door."

She turns her head and sees him. He doesn't notice them yet and he asks something to the barman who indicates to him their place. Logan released her hand and she jumped on her feet to embrace her father.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to take you home."

"Nice."

"Good morning Mr. Mars." Logan went up and holds out his hand to him.

"Logan." Keith doesn't seem to notice the hand and leads Veronica to the door. "We'll take you home too Logan."

"We?" asks Veronica, and she sees the car parked in the street and understands.

Duncan's car tows the yellow SUV.

Veronica's face is livid and Logan is trying to compose a more friendly countenance. Duncan moves toward them and Veronica hurries to climb in the car. Duncan embraces his friend.

"Hey dude. What a surprise!" Logan's mask is back.

"I couldn't let you both stay in this place; you could have found a way to forget me." They both laugh and climb in the car.

"Hey V. What happened to your head?" Duncan asks after they left the town.

She's playing with the little Lilly.

"Logan hit me." Her tone is so convincing that her father is turned over and shooting Logan a death glare. "Keep quiet daddy, it's a joke. It was the crash. Logan would never hurt me."

"It sounds like you both are reconciled," says Duncan. "The only two people I really care about are friends again; it's unexpected but great." He seems very happy.

Veronica is trying to smile back at him, but she's too nervous and doesn't succeed.

Logan put his hand behind the baby seat and catches her fingers. The feeling of his stroke on her hand appeases her. She's smiling at him and nobody else notices it. Duncan is focused on the road and her father is fighting with the map.

**xxxxxxx**

They're back in a more civilized area and the travel is quite quiet. She isn't in mood to speak and her father and Duncan noticed it. As for Logan, he prefers to pretend to sleep.

"Could we stop at a pharmacy?" She asks when she realizes Duncan doesn't seem to want to make a halt before arriving at Neptune and at this time, the stores will be closed.

"Why?" Her father worries always too much.

"Nothing serious. Headache."

"Yes we could." Duncan smiles her nicely. She feels bad, and she doesn't know why.

**xxxxxxx**

Duncan stops the car at the next gas station they find and comes back two minutes later with an effervescent glass.

"I brought an aspirin for you." He looks so attentive and concerned that she has to retain an exasperation sigh. She succeeds to smile at him and nods.

"Thank you." Luckily her father is asleep; otherwise he would have noticed his phony tone.

She has to drink it and she hates the taste of drugs. And Logan is smiling in his fake-sleep. She craves to slap him for that.

**xxxxxxx**

Duncan believes that Keith and Logan are sleeping for good and he hopes to take advantage of this tranquility to talk to Veronica.

She's regretting not to pretend to be asleep too. He's so nice and preventing with her that she could bite. She hates when he's acting like this. She feels sick.

She wants him to cease.

The baby starts to cry. Thank you!

"She's hungry, and she needs to be changed. A break would be welcome."

"It will hurt me neither."

**xxxxxxx**

There is a providentially highway restaurant in the vicinity and, as soon as they stop, Veronica jumps out of the car. No way she plays the baby-sitter or the perfect mom at the sides of Duncan. She really needs a break.

She took refuge beside the coffee machines, but Duncan moves in her direction and she hides in a department. Her behavior doesn't seem to have escaped Logan's attention and he joins her, amused.

"He's only going to change the baby." He whispers in her neck and she jerks.

"You scared me."

He laughs.

"You know it's necessary to be two to play hide-and-seek?"

"You're not funny, E… Watch out, he's coming back!"

"Relax, he doesn't see you. He's too preoccupied by finding a way to calm his daughter, and now, that will take minimum fifteen minutes to him before she agrees to drink her feeding-bottle."

"Certain?" She catches his hand and drives him quickly towards the back of the store.

"What are you doing?" He protests, jovial, when she pushes a door and drives him inside the room behind. "You know what, V? I'm sure you had a problem with the bathroom in your childhood. I don't see what other reason can explain your fascination for the meetings in the toilets."

"Shut up…" She wets her face and breathes deeply. "I can't bear him anymore."

"When I told you he's still in love with you."

She sighs and kisses him abruptly. He raises her and sits her on the counter, where he continues to kiss her avidly.

She puts her legs around his buttocks and bites his ear. He's covering her throat with kisses and she unbuttons his jeans.

"V. Someone can come in." He protests weakly.

"Block the door." He does it quickly and comes back to kiss her. He unbuttons her pants too and slides his fingers inside her. He's surprised to find her so excited but he doesn't have a long time to think about it. She put her hand in his boxer and firmly caught his dick. He gasps and hugs her. If he would still have a doubt of what she had in mind, from now on he doesn't anymore.

He doesn't know how he could free her from her pants, but he did and now she's cling to his trunk, half-naked and he's fighting with the condom distributor while he kisses, almost harshly, her neck. He's holding her as tightly as he can; she squeezes her legs around his ass and her hands grip vigorously to his skin and hair.

He cusses harshly and beats the machine with his free hand.

"What's going on?"

"This damned machine is broken… or empty."

She sighs and shrugs.

"Forget it. At the point where we are, it can't be worse."

He's glad she said that; he knows his dick was finding the way to her and doesn't really want to stop it. He crushes her against the wall and enters in her in the same movement. She groans, surprised, and hugs him more. Theirs mouths are fighting together, her finger are raking his back to blood and her back is getting more aching at each beat of hips. He sighs loudly and she's on the point to howl. She arches a last time and bites his hand as strongly as she feels the seism inside her.

Both are panting and she's certain she won't be able to walk for a long time; her legs are like missing. Nevertheless she finally succeeds to take her clothes on.

Logan is sat on the floor and he looks at her cleaning her face.

"You know, V, I'm not sure I want to be the guy you use to persuade yourself you're not in love with Duncan anymore."

"You're not!" She almost screams these words. He doesn't look convinced and she repeats it slower. "You are not. I promise you you're not. And I don't need anybody to know I'm not in love with him anymore. Trust me."

She almost has tears in her eyes and he kisses her delicately.

"I do, at least I'll try."

She kisses him a last time and she leaves the room. Nobody seems to have noticed the door was blocked and she joins Duncan, who has finished feeding Lilly, in the restaurant.

"Hey, we started to worry about you. Where were you all this time?"

"Stuck in the bathroom. Can we go now?"

"Where is Logan?"

"No idea."

She takes the baby and they join the car, where her father and Logan are waiting for them.

As soon as they're back on the highway, Veronica falls asleep and she doesn't awake before they stops in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow." Duncan kisses her cheek friendly.

"Yep, and Logan I'll call you for… our article."

He nods and she joins her father on the stairs.

"Thank you dad, for picking me up."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you have nothing. But I was a little surprised to find out you weren't with Duncan."

"It was unpredicted for me too. But now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower and a good night in my bed."

"Be my guest."

**xxxxxxx**

When she leaves the bathroom, her father is already sleeping on the couch and she doesn't have to come out by the window. She has one last thing to do before closing the parentheses and now it's pretty urgent.

Neptune is deeply asleep when she parks her car in front of its only still opened drugstore. This time the salesman knows what she's talking about and she waits to be sat in her car to take the first of the two pills. She feels rapidly better and she picks up her phone.

He doesn't answer at time and she's speaking to his answering machine.

"It's done. Call me when you have my message, or when you want. Anytime."

**xxxxxxx**

He's not yet asleep and he seems to have heard something. He goes up to the research his cell. It's too late to take the call when he finally finds it. He swears inaudibly because he fell on Duncan's jacket and he doesn't want to wake up the baby.

He hears her message and smiles. He's about to call her back when he sees something on the floor. He picks it up and all his blood leave his face.

"What's up, dude? You can breathe, you know." Duncan is entering into the room and he smiles when he sees what his friend holds.

"Do you think she will like it?"

"But… why do you have this?" He can't name the thing inside the box Duncan takes back.

"I'm seriously thinking of proposing to Veronica."

"To… propose?" It can't be real. He didn't hear Duncan said that.

"And I hope you will accept to be my bestman… Good night."

Duncan is gone in his room and Logan is trying to wake up. But he didn't dream this scene.

He's looking at his cell; her number is still on the screen. He strokes her name.

And he turns his phone off.


End file.
